Pretty Woman, Walking Down the High Street
by ochreish
Summary: Chantelle's always been a bit of an odd romantic, ergo the reason Alfie Wickers is the man of her dreams. Stand alone, Canonverse.


**Pretty Woman / Walking Down the High Street**  
Chantelle's always been a bit of an odd romantic, ergo the reason Alfie Wickers is the man of her dreams.

...

Chantelle's always been an odd sort of romantic. On a good day she'll be all for Breakfast at Tiffany's and will happily sit in front of the TV in her rattiest joggers with a bowl of ice cream, 'cause honestly, who can resist Heppers and her beautiful eyes? On a bad day it's partying, clubbing and then a cheap night with Mitchell's older half-brother (they have a weird on/off relationship that started when she was thirteen) in an alley, a bathroom stall, his car or his friend's. (Never his house because she doesn't want to disturb the girlfriend and kids- after all, she's all for a good time but she still has morals. _Loose_ morals, but morals all the same.)

Her v-card wasn't a big deal. Women had to look good for something, and sex was the only form of exercise in her life - it was also a bunch of fun, but what did that matter? Her first kiss, on the other hand, she was saving. The first movie she saw with Mum was Pretty Woman (Julia Roberts was a total babe) and that whole "but I don't kiss on the mouth" left her starstruck and hooked. Mum said it was a load of bullocks but what would Mum know? She'd fuck a cabbie for a free ride home. Anyway, Stevie (Mitchell's older half-brother) didn't mind - he was into some pretty kinky shit of his own - so her lips remained virgin, and she was determined Alfie would be her first kiss. When (_not_ if) he let her get closer, she'd kiss him crazy until his toes curled and that cute little half-moan-half-whine left his mouth. It hadn't happened yet, but it would. _Soon_. She was already legal anyhow.

Mitchell, Rem Dogg, even _Stephen_ tell her she's bugging for liking Alfie, but they don't understand how amazing he is. He cared whether she kept her pants on, and when Mum was busy screwing Dave down at the chippy _he_ was the one who picked her up from a party at 3am in the morning. _He_ was the one who held her hair back when she threw up on the pavement, and _he_ was the one who told her lame jokes when she fell on her arse. She didn't see anybody else going out of their way to help her when she wasn't up for fun, or up for anything, really.

The clincher is when he sees her without makeup and doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Don't recognise me, Sir?" she asks coyly. Her eyebrow is arched to perfection. She waits for the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. It never comes.

"Course I recognise you, Chantelle. You're my student." To her lovestruck ears, _You're my student_ sounds a bit like _You're mine_. She's on him in a flash.

"Oof!" he wheezes as they fall unceremoniously to the floor. "Chantelle," his breathy voice is sexy in that cute, posh-boy, boy-next-door kind of way. "It's not that I'm not enjoying this, but please, _please_ get off me."

She leans in closer. "Not before the surprise, sir," she whispers, before kissing him. Her eyes are closed, his lips are warm and the moment is perfect. It's perfect until he pushes her off. She's disappointed but there's the most delicious sensation climbing up her spine.

"_Chantelle_!" he squeaks, his eyes wide with surprise. His arms are crossed and they're not muscly like Stevie's, but she wants him to wrap them around her anyway.

"Oh sir," she says breathlessly, "I couldn't help myself." He's looking down at her with curiosity before the tip of his pink tongue pops out to touch his bottom lip. The sensation hits her heart like a flaming arrow.

"Was, was I your first?" she asks and the anticipation is almost unbearable. _Yes_, her heart is singing, _yes_, _yes, yes!_

". . .Yes." And she's flying... straight into his arms, where she belongs.

.

**Gosh, I love this pairing too, too much. Chantelle is a total babe. And she looks way better with Alfie than Miss G does, IMHO.  
**-Emm.


End file.
